rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Griffen Everric
Griffen William Everric. He's currently fifteen years old and standing at five feet six inches. He has messy black hair, and a lighter complexion. He has jet-black hair and lime-green eyes with small specks of amethyst in a tiny ring around his pupil. Childhood Griffen was the second youngest child of his family, only older than his younger brother Ravalan. Griffen grew up on a farm, begining his daily chores once he turned eight and mainly sticking to the farm's wheat field. Though, many days he and Ravalon would adventure onto the outer parts of the farm, often exploring a cave filled with goblins and causing mayhem that annoyed their elders.. One day, he and Ravalan actually had to try to defend themselves from the goblins, had their family not been searching for them, they probably would've died. But his father and two of his older brothers had found him and they rescued him and Ravalon. Soon, their most dreadful day occured. The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house. The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease. The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Griffen had been carried to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers, by his older brother Gabe.. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.” Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Griffen had witnessed it all, just a few yards away from his father as he fell.Griffen had witnessed it just before Gabe carried him away. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. Then Griffen returned with three of his brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword. Griffen grieved at his father's corpse, then helping Kenn bury his father while Wade, a neighbor boy, and Gabe argued. Griffen wept during the majority of this, swearing to avenge his father.. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Gabe and Wade got into a fight, Griffen just watched coldly, respecting them both so he did nothing to intervene. Gabe eventually just swiftly knocked him out, Griffen nodding approvingly. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Matt Bowie, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. Griffen walked around, weeping with Kenn as his thoughts were tied around his father, and vengeance.... The Cut Assassin exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor A New Day The kids have now moved to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' and are living in one of the slum houses, it has more room than the house that Matt had provided for them, so they appreciate it very much, and they have begun to repair it, making it look a bit nicer, as it was now cold and winter time as they had reached the area. Gabe has begun to watch over the other kids, even Wade at times. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. This ended the conflict swiftly as they soon moved to the mansion with their Uncle. Which was probably for the best, Melody revelling in Roger's death. They reached the mansion, and a few questionable events had happened... A day later, Griffen had been training with his father's sword, Lynette's older brother who was Griffen's half brother had tought him a bit, though Griffen grew impatient and angered him with his attitude, ending the lesson early.. Relatons Richard Everric- His favorite parent. Niki Everric- His abusive mother who he learned to hate later on in life Gabe Everric- Favorite brother, and eldest brother, and the brother he looks up to Arkaevum Everric- An older brother he is distant with Connor Everric- And older brother who's despressing nature scares Griffen Lynette- Oldest half-sister. They're on good terms Kennith Everric- His second favorite brother, they are quite close Ravalan Everric- Youngest brother and his best friend Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Everric Family Category:Lunar Mages Category:Orphans Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user